Talk:Hoth Citadel
Useful Material * Tenlith stood on the edge of the Night Jedi Citadel's council balcony, pondering on the dark eminations of the Force that seemed to come just over the horizon* "Master Judia, help me to know what is comming..," he whispered. <> came a voice that was not his master's, nor anyone that was his friend. <> Tenlith thought fearfully<< I thought you had left, on a mission to travel to the inner core.>> <> the voice replied<< and now, I have returned, with a suprise for you>> Tenlith trembled as he felt the dark side florish with power <> In reply, Tenlith felt his gaze pulled to the distant hills, where a lone figure stood. <> Another figure joined the first, a woman.. one of elegant beauty. <> Tenlith's thoughts trailed away <> her soft and seductive voice echoed within his mind<< I have returned, and this time, you will not save any of those you care for... not even the little ones....>> Tenlith watched in horror as a third figure appeared, his late apprentice, Borato Gornata... his white Twi'lek figure seeming to draw a darkness from the abyss. "Kill them all!" came a chilling shriek from the new personage. Tenlith wasted no time, he turned on his heal, and charged into the citadel, and grabbed a transmitter. "Initiates, and padawans: This is Patriarch Tenlith, you are to evacuate IMMEDIATELY. Enter the tunnels, get to Echo base, and gather whatever resources you have. Once there you are to enter the shuttles, and head for the nearest Dark Jedi Citadel. Now move. HURRY!" As children began to scramble to and fro, several older apprentices, warriors and journeymen blocked Tenlith's path. "Master, we are ready to help you" NO! was Tenlith's first response, but he thought otherwise "If you wish to help, you have two choices.... you can help the little ones escape, or you can stall those who are coming to kill us all" All but two stayed... they WERE true Night Jedi, fighting for peace through war, and willing to sacrifice themselves to do it. There was a sudden explosion beneath the floor, and screams were heard echoing through the halls. Tears began to drip from Tenlith's eyes as he felt the young ones have their lives taken from them, then cold anger washed his emotions away. He beckoned the vanguard who had elected to stay behind, all 50 of them. "Look at one another," he said as they moved down a floor, almost to the battle," for that may be the last friendly sight you see... now follow me, and fight to kill!" Tenlith kicked down the barricade to the Grand Hall, and saw a horrific sight. A large army was blasting everything that they saw, living and inanimate. More seemed to be trapped behind the entrance, yet, Marinda, Xendor, and Gornata seemed to be nowhere. He drew his lightsaber, and the other followed the example. "Kill as many as you can." Tenlith called to his charging vanguard," for the Force is with you!" Tenlith's purple lightsaber danced in unison with his yellow, rending flesh, and sending bright red blots back into the hoard of soldiers. Cries of death could be heard from every side as the Night Jedi hacked at the dark army who so recently seemed bent on killing them. "Retreat!" came a shrill call, and the army moved backward, out the door. Tenlith's warriors seemed to become filled with bloodlust, and followed after the army. "NO!," Tenlith screamed, "It's a trap!" But his words died on the wind, and the air seemed to light up with a massive explosion. Blaster shots rang out in every direction. His lightsabers fell from his hands, and landed a short distance from him in the rubble. When the dust cleared, he saw many of his vanguard dismembered on the floor. Their blood mingling with the debris of the blast. The remaining were engaged with three figures wielding red lightsabers of different shades. Four fought Xendor, using all their strength to keep from dying. Six fought Marinda, and often were fleeing her wild and violent blade, and 3 fought the Twi'lek, who's double bladed weapon had already severed the life of three others. "Stop," Tenlith said in a slight murmmer, "Let them live" A massive Force push knocked the remaining vanguard to the ground, and they slid near Tenlith. "You have fought well," Tenlith said, kneeling amongst the bodies of ruined warriors, " but I was wrong to involve you in my battle. Go, and tell the story, protect the others!" Tenlith watched as the nodded and hurried off into the tunnels. One stopped, a young girl, and her purple eyes swelled with soft tears. <> came her soft gentle voice, then she was gone. "How touching." Marinda's falsely sweet voice came, "Still, I wish we could have killed them. Tell me why we didn't dear?" "Because even I have my limits, my love" Xendor replied. The three came towards the kneeling patriarch, and held their weapons in a ready position. "How should we kill him?" Gornata's gravelly illusive voice asked," in a proper duel, or three blades at once?" Tenlith smiled, and raised his eyes to the would-be executors, Marinda noticed, and her anger flared. "You smile at us?!?!" she yelled, " you are just as arrogant as you were when I first met you!" Yet her lightsaber made no move. Xendor studied him. " We have fought for so long brother, and each time, it seems that neither of us can kill the other" Marinda and Gornata looked strangely at Xendor, and Tenlith gathered the Force "Xendor!" Marinda screeched," What are you-" Her words were cut off as Xendor's lightsaber slashed through her throat, and blood began to pour forth, she gagged, and ran blindly from the battle... disappearing for the time. Gornata moved quicker than Marinda, as Tenlith's battle training kicked into gear. He blocked Xendor's blow, and parried the next several attacks. But he had not paid attention to Tenlith's actions in the Force; which was always his weakness. Tenlith's purple lightsaber shot across the ground, and activated with a flick of his wrist. The blade passed through each of Gornata's legs, and he seems to freeze for a moment in time, then fell to the ground in agony. Xendor stood over him, and gently press his lightsaber into the Twi'lek's shoulder, the sizzle of burning flesh lingered in the air. Xendor began to speak in response to Gornata's pleading eyes for the answer of "why?" "Tenlith has spared me far too many times, and I owed him a chance to start again... by destroying the enemies who so direly wished him dead. Now you are, and i don't believe you shall ever hurt him again." With a causal flick, Xendor decapitated the Twi'lek, and deactivated his lightsaber. and turned to his brother. Tenlith smiled at Xendor. "I knew you had not fallen" Tenlith said. " Then why did you ask?" "Because my fears have always been greater than my wisdom." Xendor turned and began to make his way to the hangar bay. Tenltih followed him "Where are you going now then?" he asked " Far away, Tenlith. I think that we should both have died all those years ago, when the Jedi Council decided to separate us after the Legions of Lettow fell. I think I shall leave this galaxy... maybe find those who had once lived here... they are rumored to be nearly like us, but more primitive. I think that is my next quest." Tenlith nodded. "What about you?" Xendor asked," will you come with me?" Tenlith looked at his brother." You know the answer, there are many who think that I am dead now, but I believe that there are some things that i need to take care of before I choose to venture into the unknown regions of space, though I doubt that they shall take me an extended amount of time." The two stopped hear a shuttle. "Then I hope you hurry Tenlith." Xendor said, "I shall miss you, contact me when you are ready to come with me." "I will Xendor, I will" Tenlith watched the shuttle enter the atmosphere and disappear, then turned and walked through the Citadel for the last time. He then touched a panel, and entered an access code. "Phoenix 354" =Self Destruct sequence activated.... 2 minutes remaining= Tenlith then walked causally, and entered the Seraph's Solace, launching from the hanger as the computerized voice reached 3...2...1...0. An explosive shockwave followed Tenlith’s ship as he blasted from the surface of Hoth. Red fire blooming into the sky, and superheating the air. +Goodbye Hoth+ He whispered into the silence + I hope to see you once again………. The starships blinked into hyperspace. Lost amongst the dazzling stars.